Admiral
Admiral is Blue and Luna's father, who is kept in the flamesilk cavern to produce flamesilk daily. He often writes letters to Queen Wasp about recommendations, asking if they could get vacations and more food. He believes being in the flamesilk cavern is an honor, and tries to turn in Blue and Luna when they try to escape. Personality Admiral is shown as always being proud of being a flamesilk, and his children. He always tells everyone how great everything is''"We have such an important job," Admiral said, rubbing his wrists. "So important! When do you think she'll wake up?"'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 22, and always writes letters to Queen Wasp with suggestions. He always follows the rules, which is shown when he tries to tell the guards about Blue and Luna's plan on escaping. He is also slightly shallow, as shown when he reveals how much he believes in following the HiveWings. Description Has shimmering blue green scales, between Blue's bright morpho butterfly blue and Luna's elegant caterpillar color''Admiral was a shimmering blue green, somewhere between Blue's bright morpho butterfly blue and Luna's elegant caterpillar color. He had darker purple streaks along his wings and matching spots of white one each one.'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 22, with dark purple streaks along his wings and matching spots of white on each wing. His eyes are brown, with a faint gold tinge to them''His eyes were brown with a faint gold tinge to them, and he traced one claw around and around in an infinity loop on the ground as he watched Luna's cocoon.'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 22. Book Appearances The Lost Continent Admiral first appears in chapter 22, near Luna's cocoon. When Blue walks up to him, he's happy and excited knowing that one of his children is a flamesilk and the other might also be one''"I can't believe one of mine is a flamesilk," He said. "And maybe both! Clubtail was taken out to have eggs a year before me, but neither of his had any flame whatsoever." His chest swelled with pride."'' - The Lost Continent, Chaper 22. He explains to Blue how they can produce different kinds of flamesilk when Blue asks to read his letters to the queen. When Luna comes out of her cocoon, Admiral teaches some different ways to use her flamesilk after she accidentally set one of his letter stacks on fire. When Blue and Luna bring up how they want to escape and he should come with them, he dismisses it''"No, no," He said. "The Hives need our silk. We're providing a great service. We're very important - you're very important. You can't... you can't leave. What are you even talking about? We're not allowed to leave. That rule is pretty clear."'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 24. He starts saying how its against the rules and how its an honor to be here, and then starts yelling for the guards to stop them''"No," Admiral said. "No, no! It's wrong. I can't let you do this. GUARDS!"'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 24. This fails, however, when all the flamesilk dragons start yelling at the each other, making sure the guards can't hear him. Relationships -- Trivia -- Gallery Cannon Art Placeholder.png| Fan Art Placeholder.png| References Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:The Lost Continent Characters